


Music For The Soul

by chopper459



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopper459/pseuds/chopper459
Summary: Vergil ends up in a Church in Fortuna while looking for shelter for the night. He finds something that reminds him of his childhood.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Music For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, and I'm really excited to share it with my fellow DMC fans! I hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is more than welcome! :)

Vergil quietly stepped into the Church to escape the thunderstorm that roared outside. The sound of his boots squeaking on the floor echoed throughout the whole building as he walked to settle himself in a pew for the night. Right when he sat down, as if on cue, his stomach growled viciously enough to cause Vergil to hunch over in pain. Once the growling subsided, he slicked his bangs back so they wouldn’t drip more water into his eyes, and pulled his knees to his chest. He was soaked to the bone, hungry, tired, and just downright miserable. He wanted to sleep so badly, but he also didn’t want to wake up and find a group of people staring at him and his suspicious white hair. Fortuna did have a cult where people worshipped Sparda, after all. 

Vergil’s tired eyes surveyed the interior of the Church, from the stained glass windows to the reliefs on the walls, and they settled on a grand piano located near the altar. It was nestled in the corner, obviously used during services. It reminded Vergil of the piano that was in his home as a small child. He remembered how Sparda would put him and Dante on top of the piano as he played songs, and sometimes Eva would come and either sing or play violin to the tune.. Whenever the instrument was vacant, the twins would climb on top of the bench and play random keys, making each other giggle with every note. 

The young half devil smiled sadly at the memory, and his heart felt heavy. He wished with every fiber of his being that he had possessed enough power to protect his family, and that he could be with them in a warm home instead of cold and wet in a place he had never been before. No matter. One day he would achieve this power, and then he would have nothing to worry about. But even with enough power he couldn’t bring his mother back to life. He couldn’t prevent how Sparda died, but he could’ve prevented how Eva had. 

Vergil shook the thoughts out of his head, not wanting to go down that route tonight. He was far too tired for that. Instead, he stood up, and made his way towards the piano. It had been years since he had touched one, and tonight he was feeling nostalgic. Vergil stood in front of it, staring down at the keys. What if someone could hear him? He didn’t know the time, but he hoped it was late enough that nobody was walking outside. Vergil took a deep breath, and sat down on the bench in front of the piano, no doubt leaving a wet indentation of where his ass was. Oh well, hopefully it would dry before anybody arrived in the morning. 

His hands hovered over the keys for a moment, wondering what the hell he was doing. After a few seconds more, Vergil took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began to play.  
He played a song that he remembered his mother and father would play together often. Sparda would play the piano, and Eva would play the violin. It sounded like a dance, and Vergil would watch them in awe while Dante slept against his shoulder. The tranquil looks on each of their faces were etched in his memory, and he longed to one day be at that kind of peace. 

Once Vergil finished, he saw that there were drops of water on the piano keys. He reached up to push his hair back only to realize there were tears streaks on his face. Foolishness. He thought to himself. As much as tonight was a nostalgic night for him, crying was taking it too far. Vergil wiped his face on his sleeves, then stood up and decided to leave. If he stayed here, he might be tempted to play more songs, and would end up thinking going down a rabbit hole of memories he didn’t feel like excavating right now. He’d find somewhere else to sleep. With one last glance at the instrument, Vergil went back outside. At least the rain had stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Vergil plays is Saint Saens- The Carnival of The Animals: XIII, The Swan, for anyone who would like to know. :) 
> 
> I wrote this in the middle of the night haha. Sometimes you just get inspiration when you should be sleeping, y'know? Anyway, I hope everyone has a great day, and please be safe! :)


End file.
